Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console armrest for vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the console armrest for vehicle where a display device may be assembled.
Description of Related Art
As handheld devices such as tablet personal computers (PC) are increasingly popularized, the handheld devices are being applied to the interior of vehicles.
However, when a user views an image on a portable display device, the user should continually hold the portable display device. Therefore, a cradle is required in order to view the image without holding the portable display device.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.